Early Morning
by LadyMikiri
Summary: Kakashi is sometimes a difficult husband to have, but he's usually worth it. Just a cute little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mikiri is my OC; Leyco is my friend's. Just Kakashi being difficult as always. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mikiri, you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked, smirking over his morning coffee. Mikiri glared weakly in his general direction. "It's Saturday, before 8 AM, why are you awake?"

"Because I've been waking up before the sun every morning for that other God forsaken mission." Mikiri laid her head on the counter. "What are people even supposed to do this early?" She asked grumpily.

Kakashi set down his mug and moved behind her. "I can think of something," he whispered in her ear. That got her attention. She sat up and turned to face him. With her sitting on the stool at their counter and him standing, the height difference was ridiculous. Kakashi put both hands on her head and tilted it back. He kissed her long and slow. Just as Mikiri was beginning to melt, he pulled back. His hand moved from the side of her head and- quickly pulled his mask up as he stepped back. "But I've got to go meet Guy at the training field so you'll have to come up with something to do on your own."

Mikiri gaped at him for a moment before laying her head back on the counter. "I'm going to end that guy one day." Kakashi chuckled. He put his mug in the sink and went to grab his vest. "What's a girl gotta do to sleep with her husband?" she grumbled into the counter.

"Be here tonight," Kakashi offered helpfully.

Mikiri ignored him. "Maybe I could hire you for a special mission," she mused.

"Do we offer services like that?" Kakashi wondered. He pulled on his shoe.

"No, what do you think we are, the sand village?"

Kakashi pulled on his other shoe, now fully dressed.

Mikiri lifted her head. "Don't tell Leyco I said that."

Kakashi kissed her forehead through his mask. "Don't hire me as a prostitute, and I'll consider it."

Mikiri smiled, and Kakashi disappeared out the door. "Who the hell trains on a Saturday?" Mikiri grumbled, getting coffee for herself. There was no way she could go back to sleep now.

"You do."

Mikiri jumped. "Leyco, you've got to stop appearing in my kitchen!"

"Well last time I appeared in the bedroom it was awkward for all of us."

Mikiri grimaced at the memory. "I mean give me a heads up or something. Don't just- ugh, you know exactly what I mean."

Leyco grinned. Mikiri was so easy to mess with in the mornings. "Why you awake? You and Kakashi have some morning fun times?"

"No." Mikiri said with a little more irritation than normal. "You just missed him. He's gone to train with Guy."

"Uh oh, Mikiri, you're losing your husband to another man. Guy is pretty youthful though. I bet he's always up early."

"It is too early in the morning for me to want to kill you this much, Leyco."

"Actually, that's exactly what I want you to do. Come train with me. All the sand village ninja are afraid of me cause I might accidently burn the whole village to the ground." Leyco batted her eyes.

"So what you're saying is I'm too stupid to be worried about the safety of others?"

"Exactly."

"You make the coffee. I'll go get dressed. You morning people are going to be the death of me."

Leyco watched Mikiri shuffle off down the hall. She could see where Kakashi had made his coffee. She opened the cabinet, knowing exactly where everything was. By the time Mikiri had returned, Leyco had the coffee ready to go in a travel mug. It wasn't the first time she had made Mikiri coffee. She was usually awake before her friend. Most people usually were.

"Thanks," Mikiri said, taking the cup as they started out the door. "We gotta be done by tonight though."

"Why is that? You got a mission tomorrow?"

"Not exactly. Just want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Leyco considered that for a moment then shook her head. "Sure, sure. You and Kakashi got a meeting there tonight, I'm guessing?"

"Quite possibly. This morning that jerk kissed me like it was going to lead somewhere, then ran off to play with Guy."

"Oh that's cold. No wonder you were in such a great mood. Man, how long's it been since you two slept together?"

Mikiri just grinned sheepishly. "Umm, ten hours maybe?"

"Good lord, you two are worse than rabbits."

"At any time, we could have to go on mission for over a year. Not to mention he's always reading those darn books, and I'm, well, me."

"I'm pretty sure that's the real root of the problem here." Instead of responding, Mikiri just downed the rest of her coffee. They had reached the edge of the village buildings. "I'm thinking we should go west to the big training field with lots of water. Like I said I'm trying to expand the range of my fire. I'd prefer it be as easy as possible for you to put out the countryside should my aim be a little off."

"Smartest thing you've said all morning."

...

Mikiri plopped on her bed. It was late but Kakashi wasn't back yet. She hoped she could sleep a bit before Kakashi returned. If not, she might have to get a rain check on their activities tonight. Leyco and she had battled nonstop all day. Leyco's range had improved as had Mikiri's ability to quickly back flip away from flaming projectiles. Overall, a productive day.

The sound of their front door opening reached Mikiri. She hoped Kakashi wasn't too disappointed she was too tired. She was disappointed enough for the both of them. Kakashi came in and fell into his side of the bed. Mikiri gave him a moment before she spoke up, "can I postpone our plans for tonight? I'm exhausted and slightly singed."

"Absolutely not. You said you wanted to sleep with your husband and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Kakashi turned to lay on his side.

"You smell bad," Mikiri informed him, not opening her eyes.

"So do you," he retorted into his pillow. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So this was never supposed to have a second chapter, but then this happened. Relatively unedited, I wanted to post it before I forgot. Just trying to give Kakashi a happy morning. The guy deserves it.

* * *

Kakashi rolled himself out of bed careful not to wake Mikiri. He took a marginally deep breath and winced; not from pain, but from the smell. Falling into bed the night before without showering maybe hadn't been the best idea. Mikiri had been right when she said he smelled. He was just thankful her sense of smell wasn't as good as his.

He padded silently over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He started the shower and began the task of peeling his clothes off. Kakashi had tried to duck out of training early yesterday, but Gai wouldn't hear of it. Kakashi wasn't going to flat out tell Gai he wanted to go home to canoodle with his wife (he'd made that mistake before-Gai didn't know when to stop asking questions about how it went). So Kakashi had been left dragging his tired self home at the end of the day and thinking of how he'd make it up to Mikiri in the morning.

The water had warmed to just below scalding. Kakashi stepped in, letting it run over his stiff muscles. He wondered if other people's spouses were like Mikiri and himself or if he had just gotten lucky to be with someone who shared his, ah-appetite. He grinned at the thought and got to work scrubbing the sweat and grime off.

After a while, he heard the door open. Feeling his wife's familiar presence, he kept his back turned and continued sudsing up his legs.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Nope, just enjoying the view," Mikiri responded.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder through the foggy shower door to give Mikiri a disapproving look. Instead, he found her looking in the mirror. "That's a bit egotistical," he noted. He turned back to rinsing the last of the soap off. "Care to join me?"

"Absolutely not," Mikiri responded firmly. "I need to get clean cause I smell worse than you did, and last time we tried to share, getting clean was not what happened, and I ran out of hot water."

Kakashi chuckled and turned the water off. As he opened the door to step out, he was greeted with Mikiri handing him a towel at arm's length, her head facing away from him, and her eyes shut. "Something wrong?" he asked playfully. He knew Mikiri had a thing for when he was fresh out of the shower (it was a mutual feeling).

"I only have so much self control, Hatake."

He took the towel and began drying himself off. Slowly. Much more slowly than he ever would have done had Mikiri not been specifically waiting for him to move.

It seemed Mikiri decided two could play at that game; she began undressing. Kakashi pretended he was not looking at all and went about drying himself as though one stray drop of moisture would be his downfall. A moment later Mikiri stood directly in front of him.

"Pardon me. I need to get to the shower," she said.

Kakashi looked up, letting his eyes slowly take her in. She was completely naked and just about as dirty as he had been. Sweat and dirt and dust clung to her. A few cuts and bruises were present where whoever she had been sparring with had gotten lucky. Kakashi met her eyes. She was beautiful.

He grinned, "Excuse me, my apologies. I didn't see you standing there."

"Mmhmm," Mikiri smirked stepping past him to turn on the water. After a second, she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Kakashi tossed his towel on the rack and left the bathroom. Mikiri heard the door shutting and smiled to herself. " _My god, I love that man_ ," she thought. Obviously they were going to make up for last night some time soon, and Mikiri was going to make every second of it for Kakashi.

Now in the kitchen, partially dressed, Kakashi turned on some old school jazz and went about preparing some waffle batter. He liked waffles as much as the next guy, but he knew they were a favorite of Mikiri's. For as similar as their taste in bed was, their taste in food differed just a bit. Kakashi wasn't all that fond of sweets; Mikiri liked a little chocolate chip waffle with her syrup. The first waffle was almost ready when Mikiri came wandering out of the bedroom. She had put on some pajama pants and one of his long sleeve blue uniform shirts. He loved when she wore those. It was a bit loose on her, and he loved knowing she chose something that was specifically his to relax in.

"Are you making waffles?" Mikiri asked excitedly. She immediately went searching for the syrup.

"No, I thought I'd use the waffle iron for target practice."

Mikiri narrowed her eyes at him as she placed the syrup on the counter. Then she shrugged. "I'll let that one slide."

"Since when do you let smart ass comment go without a witty retort?" he asked.

"You're making waffles without a shirt on listening to jazz. You can speak in gibberish, and it'll still be the best thing I've ever seen."

Kakashi laughed out loud and halved the first waffle. He carried the two plates to the table. Mikiri followed behind him with two glasses of apple juice. They sat together, laughing and talking. Kakashi explained how he couldn't get away from Gai no matter what excuse he tried. Mikiri noted she was just glad Gai had let him come home at all. Two more waffles were shared with Mikiri pointing out that a little bit of chocolate might not kill Kakashi while Kakashi responded by saying that a little might not but the amount Mikiri consumed had to be unhealthy. Eventually the waffles were gone and the dishes left in the sink.

"Well, we both have one last day off. How do you want to spend it?" Mikiri asked, turning to him.

Kakashi smiled. "I can think of a few things. You and I could- oh dammit. I promised Pakkun and the gang that they could spend a day here while we were on vacation. They like the a/c and you always sneaking them treats."

Mikiri tried to look innocent. "I'll admit that's not the first thing I had considered doing today, but you know I love those puppies as much as you do."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "They're not puppies; they're highly trained ninja hounds," he corrected as he summoned them.

"Hey, boss, what's up?" they all gazed at him ready for a command. Then, as one, they smelled another presence. Turning around, they all shouted "Mikiri!" and attack her with tails wagging.

Mikiri grinned and said hi to each one in turn.

"You know, I think they might like you more than me," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course they do; I give them more treats," Mikiri said, trying to pet all of them at once.

Kakashi laughed and went into the bedroom. He returned with a shirt on and his book. He took a seat on the couch and began to read while Mikiri played with the dogs.

He became so immersed in his book, he didn't look up until a few hours later. When he did, he saw Mikiri lounging in the middle of a dog pile, her forgotten book getting halfway crushed by a sleeping Shiba. As Mikiri was asleep herself, she didn't seem to care. Kakashi stood up and gently lifted Shiba and pulled the book out. Shiba licked his hand sleepily and snuggled back up to Mikiri's leg. Placing her book safely on the table, Kakashi sat back down. Before starting back on his reading, he took one long look at the snoozing dog pile on his floor. It may not have been how he had planned the day to go, but he had difficulty imagining another situation that would make him feel so entirely content.


End file.
